Quaky Business
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: There was an earthquake in Camelot. Then there was another one and two men have come from the future to save their Queen, who is in the hands of their enemy. Uther is not happy. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. *ON HOLD*
1. EarthQuake 1

Merlin groaned as he looked around his and Gaius chambers.

He had just finsished cleaning the leech tank when there was an earth quake.

Gaius had fallen down and so had Merlin.  
"Gaius!" Merlin called and when he saw his mentor get up, he crawled over and assisted him the rest of the way.

"Are you okay, my boy?" asked Gaius.  
"I'm fine, are you okay?" asked Merlin.  
"I'm okay" smiled Gaius.  
"What do you think that was?" asked Merlin.

Gaius was about to answer but there was a knock at the door.  
"Enter" called Gaius and Arthur ran into the room.  
"You've got to come see this" he breathed and as he dragged Merlin out, Gaius following, all Merlin could say was:  
"You knocked?"


	2. Albion

Arthur dragged Merlin all the way to the Throne Room and past two men, one dark haired another light haired and right beside the King. Merlin made to go and stand in his usual spot by Gaius but Arthur shook his head.

"I will ask you one more time, who are you?" said Uther and the light haired man raised his head and glared at the King. Arthur stiffened and Merlin gasped.

"Well, Father, my full is name King Arthur Pendragon, High King of Albion" said the Light haired man. Merlin almost believed him, he was a older version of Arthur.  
"Oh, and he forgot Albion's biggest prat" said the dark haired man and Merlin paled. It was an older him.

"What is this Albion your speaking off?" demanded Arthur.

"You don't wanna know" said Merlin, with a familiar smirk.

"No, I want to tell him" said Arthur.

"Well, I am wiping their memories afterwards" said Merlin.

"Oh, and can you guys let go, my arms are dying" said Arthur. They ignored him.

"No, oh well, Albion is a magical place, where sorcerers and people can live in peace. Dragons fill the sky but do not attack and trees sing and everyone is happy" said Arthur.

"My son would not do that" said Uther.

"Yeah, you also thought your son would not disobey you but eh, he Knighted peasants, he ran away to save a servant and knows Merlin's deepest secret."  
"That is an idea, to prove you are who you say you are, Arthur and his manservant will ask a question no one else will know" said Uther.

Arthur coughed (present Arthur) and thought.

"Who is my first friend, that I actually counted a friend?"  
"Easy, Merlin, or if you want to be more specific, Mr Brownies, an old teddy bear that is hidden under you bed" said the future Arthur.

Merlins snorted and Arthur went bright red.

"And, you"

"What is my father's name?"


	3. Kidnapped

"Oh, as a child, we counted Hunith as mother and father, we even called her Daddy for a joke" smiled the future Merlin and he smirked and winked at Merlin.

"Is that correct boy!" yelled Uther.

"Yes my Lord" and the future King and servant snorted.

"What's funny?" asked Uther.

"No reason" replied the men.

"Why are you here?" asked Gaius to stop an argument.

"A witch from my time kidnapped my wife and we traced her to here, so we were hoping to borrow your son, his servant and his personal knights" smiled Arthur.

"And why would you think I would do that?" asked Uther.

"Well, your my father and I though you would kill someone who lays a hand on your daughter in law" said Arthur.

"Tell me her name" ordered Uther.

"No" replied Arthur.

"Why not?" asked Uther.

"Call it a price, you'll find out who she is when we return to go home" replied Arthur.

"Not good enough" Uther waved a hand.

"You need to remember something" smiled Arthur.

"What?" asked Uther, believing that the future version of his son could do nothing.

Oh, how wrong was he?

The future Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin while the future Merlin grabbed Arthur and they ran from the throne room.

Getting the hint, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Percival and Elyan ran out after them.

They pulled them all the way out Camelot and into the wood.

"Okay, that was fun" smiled the Future Arthur.

"Oh how long have I wanted to stuff it right in his face, old fool" laughed the future Merlin.

"What the hell do we call you two?" asked Gwaine, staring in awe at the future men.

"Erm, Artie?" suggested Arthur.

"Or, pompous prat" laughed Merlin and whacked Arthur.

"Artie" decided Arthur.

"Emrys" smiled Merlin.

Percival's, Gwaine's and Elyan's eyes widened and they faced their Merlin.


End file.
